Presents
by Scout Girl
Summary: 10th Doctor, Rose, christmas, oh what could happen? Pure fluff. Please read and review. T for the save side. I don't think that it's humor really.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Spoilers: Errr New Earth sort of if you read between the lines. Oh and the 4th Doctor's scarf.

Presents

Rose Tyler leant against the console, thinking hard.

She looked over to the Doctor, who was busy doing something. Yeah, right. Somehow, "Developing the Rydro-chloric field of the inter-mogualting hypergenovive module" didn't sound a lot like "Something". In fact, she was almost certain that it came under the category of "Tinkering with the TARDIS and thinking up ridiculously long explanations".

As if catching her train of thought, the Doctor looked up and realised that Rose was staring at him.

"Rose Marion Tyler, why are you staring at me?"

Rose blushed and looked down to the floor, burning with embarrassment.

"What, Rose?" he persisted. "Have you been looking?"

The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Getting no answer, he rolled his eyes.

"So Rose, why are you so embarrassed?"

Rose looked up, struggling to look him in the eye.

"No one apart from my grandmother calls me 'Rose Marion Tyler'."

The Doctor's face dropped at those eleven words, and he gulped. Mumbling, he turned back towards the TARDIS. Rose almost laughed at the change in the Doctor-cocky to shy in one bound. She would /so/ have to remember this.

Rose sat, looking at the Doctor for several seconds more, knowing that he was not going to say anything. Her thoughts drifted to Christmas. She did love travelling on the TARDIS and going to new, interesting places- but she did love Christmas- the excitement, the smells, the hectic Christmas shopping, the old serials on TV...

"So Rose," the Doctor began, interrupting her thoughts. "How would you like to go Christmas shopping?"

Rose was taken aback: How did he know she was thinking of Christmas? She was sure that he had read her mind. He was freaky like that.

"What?" she asked, pushing away her feelings of surprise. "But it's not Christmas!"

The Doctor, being the Doctor, had an answer to that as well.

"Oh, come on. We NEVER celebrate Christmas, and it's just ten minutes away in the TARDIS, so hurry up! Get some spending money! Oh, and choose a Christmas you want to go to."

Rose nodded, looking shocked for a moment before hurrying off to her room, whereupon she pulled open her wardrobe and chose a hat, scarf, gloves, jumper and jeans. Oh, and a little bag to put her money in.

"Doctor," she called down the corridors of the TARDIS, remembering his previous question, not being able to think of a nice, particular year.

"Can we go somewhere where it snows please?"

Hurrying down the corridor which led to the console room, she reached it just as the TARDIS ground to a halt. Rose saw that the Doctor was wearing his usual suit, albeit with a huge scarf that he was trying to find the end of. Rose simply rolled her eyes.

"Well come on then!" she exclaimed. "Where are we?"

The Doctor pointed to the door, still trying to untangle himself from the scarf.

Leaving him to it, Rose hurried over to the doors, flinging them open and stepping outside into the snow and smiling. Looking around, she saw snow. Snow, snow, SNOW. In fact, she couldn't see much apart from the snow- it was thick on the ground, coating everything in a bright, dazzling white. Snow was falling heavily upon her hat. When she looked up, it fell on her face too.

Hearing a noise, she turned in time to see the Doctor step out of the TARDIS with the scarf wrapped around his neck about ten times. Rose giggled, which made the Doctor look offended. He rolled his eyes, looking up at the snow, but he couldn't be offended for long, so he smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Snowy enough for you?"

Rose could not nod at him as she was melting into his arms, so she made some sort of agreeing noise and leant back into him, pleased to find that he had wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"So, are you going to get anything for anyone?" he asked, still hugging her.

She leaned back again. "But where are we Doctor, what planet? What year?" She didn't want to buy loads of junk. Or things she'd never understand. Or a chocolate kettle or something. Though her mother's face would be priceless if she bought her one.

"This is... Earth, 2008," he answered. "Snowiest winter ever! Shame, 'cause then the ice caps melt and you don't get snow again for a good half century."

Rose shook her head, shocked to find her head coming into contact with the Doctor's chin. She hadn't realised how close they were.

"So," the Doctor said conspirationally, breaking up Rose's thoughts and evidently deciding that this wasn't the time for environmental protests. "Have you got anyone anything?"

"How could I?" she asked. "We only just got here!" Rose felt rather than heard the Doctor swallow. Rose decided that she liked the closeness between their two bodies.

"Sorry..." he murmured.

Rose held up her hand to the Doctor's face to shush him. Gathering courage from the proximity of their bodies, she took a deep breath.

"But I do have one thing for someone."

"Oh?" With that The Doctor spun Rose around gently so that they were face to face. Placing his hands on either side of her head, the Doctor smiled, making Rose surprised that she hadn't melted.

"Rose," he whispered, and with that, he kissed her.

It was marvellous. Everything she'd hoped for and more. Rose felt like she was exploding inside, huge Catherine wheels behind her eyes, her stomach fizzing as she kissed back whole heartedly.

When the Doctor leant back Rose sighed, not at all surprised to see him look sheepish.

"Sorry Rose. I..."

Rose held up her hand again.

"You are not to say sorry!"

He stared at her. "But-"

"No buts," she said quietly. "Don't be sorry."

He nodded slowly. "Then...I'm not sorry."

"Good." She gave him her most charming smile, which prompted him to ask:

"Really, what was the thing that you had for someone?"

The smile turned to a grin.

"This, Doctor."

With that, she gave him another kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both glowing, and it wasn't from the snow.

The Doctor looked at Rose, squeezing her hand and looking up at the flakes which were fast becoming a blizzard. He could just make out suburban houses, bedecked with Christmas lights.

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

Scout Girl

BETAed by the absolutely fantastic Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain


	2. Chapter 2

Through popular demand here it is.

Disclaimer: Like last chapter

Spoilers: None really if you find any tell me.

Dedicated: Lolly, you know who you are, Red wine gum?

A/N, 'While the BETA's away the author writes rubbish' other wise saying, no BETA cause Let'sDoTheTimeWarpAgain is out today and I can't wait to write more.

The couple held each others hands tight as if to let go they would loose each other forever. This would soon become true as they couldn't see each other for the snow that was whirling around them.

"Come on", this voice was shouted above the noise of the blizzard, but to Rose it sounded like melted honey, like sweet music to her ears.

"Back to the TARDIS".

She nodded before she realised that he couldn't see it. She pulled his arm so that he knew that she understood. She felt her arm then her whole body jerk as The Doctor pulled her along to the TARDIS. She stood close to him trying to keep warm; she rubbed her gloved hands together and jogged on the spot to keep warm while she watched The Doctor fumbled with the key. Finally after a few seconds that seemed so much more the couple jostled each other to get in the TARDIS first.

"You go first", came the muffled voice of the Doctor, it seemed that the scarf had risen up to his mouth and it seemed that he was struggling to get it off his mouth. Rose walked into the TARDIS and was pleased to find that it was warm enough so that she could take off her gloves, jumper, scarf and hat. She looked to the door and saw The Doctor standing just outside the door still struggling with the scarf.

"Come here", Rose giggled at the Doctor.

"Fine", he mumbled into the scarf and he walked into the TARDIS. He stood in the middle of the walkway and shook like a dog. Flecks of water and snow went everywhere and the TARDIS gave a small shudder.

"Right", Rose smiled, "Does this thing have an end?"

"Yes it has two", said the Doctor with raised eyebrows and with a final tug he pulled it away from his mouth.

"But where is it?"

"You didn't ask that," he argued, "Oh it's over my shoulder". He replied to her puppy eyes.

Rose managed to grab the end of the scarf and began to unwrap her Doctor from the mess he had got himself in.

The Doctor found himself being spun around so many times that when the scarf was down on the floor in a neat pile he saw the TARDIS spin and he fell into Rose's arms.

"Awww, the Doctor gets dizzy" Rose said as she gave him a hug, the Doctor hugged back with his eyes closed. He shook his head once and then let go.

"Hey, Doctor why aren't you looking at me?"

"Your spinning" he replied rubbing his temples.

"Oh well, you'll have to suffer in the dark then" Rose sighed and then pressed a kiss to his lips.

The Doctor saw fireworks in fount of his eyes and then he opened them and saw the much more beautiful sight of Rose. He saw that Rose's eyes where closed in pleasure and an idea struck him. He snuck his hands around he back and slipped them up the back of her top. She jumped and opened her eyes.

"Your hands are cold" she shuddered but then she squealed as he began to tickle her. She fought back and soon they where both lying on the floor laughing heartily. The Doctor got up first and held out his hand to help Rose up. She held his hand and he pulled her up. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and blushed.

"You said that we could go Christmas shopping and we haven't" Rose complained.

"We haven't" said the Doctor seemingly completely taken aback, "Then we shall go"

"But where? Still 2008, it's the next Christmas for me anyway"

"Regent Street," said the Doctor, "Where else for Christmas shopping?"

Rose grinned but then her face fell.

"I don't have enough money for Regent Street"

"What the little matter of money? TARDIS safe, Down the corridor, first on the left, third on the right up the stairs and then the first to your left, the one with the sign from the bank of Jerimonisem on, which looks like a foot print, with three toes."

Rose set off fully prepared for getting lost but she was pleasantly surprised to find that she arrived within 15 minuets and that it took 10 minuets less to return to the consol room.

The Doctor was standing in the consol room looked at the time rotor. He turned around when Rose came in a smiled. Come on then. He offered Rose his arm and together they walked out into the snow. Rose noticed first how busy it was as she and The Doctor struggled across the road so that they could talk, they finally found a bench that no one was sitting on and they both landed on it with a bump.

"So where do you want to go" The Doctor asked Rose. She smiled at him.

"One of those just Christmassy shops you know" The Doctor shook his head at his silly little human. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They sat like that looking into each others eyes for a while until The Doctor looked down.

"You're shivering" He said, suddenly worried. She shook her head, then stopped and nodded.

"I left my jumper in the TARDIS" Rose muttered. Without a word the Doctor stood up and took his overcoat off and gave it to Rose. She stood up and gratefully put it on. It was still warm from the Doctor's body heat and she snuggled appreciatively into it.

"Won't you get cold, it is snowing after all?"

"No, I won't, I'm not human after all", he smiled at her.

"I still love you though" Rose smiled at the Doctor.

"Me too Rose, me too" He held out his hand and she took it. They where about to walk off when a shrill wolf-whistle, sounded above the noise, there where a couple of boys with beers and hamburgers that looked about 17 and it looked like one of them had made the noise.

"David that was such a bad wolf-whistle" Said one

"But it got their attention" Said the other.

The Doctor looked at the boys and then he looked at Rose. He looked back at the boys confused.

"Err, excuse me, was that to us"

The boys looked at him as if he was mad. One of the boys pointed to a plant hanging above their heads. The Doctor looked confused and looked at it.

"What?"

"Christopher, I think he's mad totally bonkers", said the boy, "That, that's mistletoe". With that the two boys walked away. Looking over their shoulders at the Doctor and Rose.

"What was that about?" the Doctor asked, "What's mistletoe got to do with anything?"

"It's an Earth custom Doctor" Rose replied smiling.

"Oh, so what's the custom?" The Doctor asked

"A kiss under the mistletoe" Rose replied blushing.

"I like the sound of that Earth custom" The Doctor said and he swooped down on Rose and kissed her. This kiss was more passionate than the kisses that they had had before. And when they broke apart they where both panting. They smiled at each other and then the Doctor kissed Rose again.

"ROSE"

An older woman was running up to the kissing couple with about five shopping bags in her hands. The couple broke apart to see a fuming woman staring at them.

"What do you think you are doing to my daughter?" the woman asked almost spitting with anger.

The Doctor reached out tentatively and squeezed Rose's hand.

"Well" said the livid woman.

"Errm" The Doctor managed to say, "I was kissing her"

Jackie seethed. And dropped her bags.

The Doctor knew what was going to happen before it did.

He had been slapped with the full wrath of Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler.

He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one alive.

Scout Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like last chapter

Spoilers: Old series, UNIT

Dedicated: All my friends on here and mostly Lolly

A/N, No one got my 'Bad Wolf' reference in the last one, "'That was such a **bad wolf** whistle'" or that the names of the boys where David, (David Tennant) and Christopher, (Christopher Eccleston) bad people, do try harder.

The Doctor groaned. His head was throbbing, one side of his head was burning and the other was freezing cold. His right wrist was also burning and the pain was extremely excruciating but he tried not to think about it. His hair was wet and cold and his hearts where racing. He opened his eyes and groaned again, there was a crowd gathered around him with Rose looking down worriedly at the centre and a rather hassled looking Jackie next to her. There where a group of strangers looking down at him anxiously.

_Wait_ said the small voice in his head_ looking down at me? Why can I see the sky? _

The Doctor pushed himself up off the ground and looked around at the surrounding people.

"What happened?" he asked, for an answer Rose looked at her mother who looked affronted.

"Was her," came a gruff voice from the front of the crowd, and he pointed at Jackie,

"She just attacked you, I dunno why" he paused to draw breath

"I think I do", the Doctor muttered at Rose smiled at him,

"Yea but she was going loopy she was just slapping you around the face, you fell and we heard something crack so we stepped in".

The Doctor growled under his breathe and tried to push himself with his bad wrist he winced in pain. Rose bent down and took him by the arm helped him up. He rubbed his face his eyes shut as if trying to access what to do.

"We phoned an ambulance", a woman put in helpfully looking worried as if she was lying,

"You did what?" The Doctor asked his eyes snapping open,

"We phoned an ambulance, you had blacked out and we heard something crack and . . ."

The Doctor looked at Rose who looked back at him who looked as worried as he did. What had they found?

"And?" Rose prompted the woman.

"Well his heartbeat was all odd and we thought that he had two hearts or something that was odd and so we called the ambulance and the lady said to keep him still."

"Why didn't you ask me", Rose asked the woman who stood her ground.

"We thought you would be too worried about your boyfriend to want to be worried anymore so we, I called the ambulance", Rose blushed as the woman said this and Jackie looked livid. The Doctor on the other hand was more worried about the ambulance.

"Oh god" he muttered to himself, "Well that doesn't matter", he said airily, "I'm a Doctor and I'll be all right. I know what to do"

"We where told to make sure that you stayed here, the ambulance will come soon"

"No I really need to go now" The Doctor replied, "I can deal with it"

"You are going to have to stay here" the woman replied crossly, two men came from behind her and stood on either side of him.

"Either you really care about getting me to hospital or I should be worried, what do you think Rose?" He asked with a sigh waiting for the ambulance to come.

"I think you need a Doctor" She replied with a smile, the smile then dropped, "You said that to me before when was it"

"Oh on Bad Wolf Games station, I saved your life, then I regenerated which was a bit of a blow but then" he shrugged.

"You saved my life?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded with a smile.

"Yea but so what you saved mine."

"I love you", Rose said and she kissed him.

They stayed like that for a while, the Doctor and Rose kissing while two men stood either side of them and a worried and discussed Jackie watched.

"Oi you two", she shouted at the couple, they looked at her.

"What Jackie?" The Doctor and Rose asked. The Doctor sighed and Rose just leaned into him.

"There's a car here, I think it's for you Doc", he glared at her,

"…tor"

"Oh well onwards, upwards, inwards and outwards, come on Rose lets see what the nice people want."

"But", Jackie said, pointing at Rose,

"What about my daughter"

"I'm staying with the Doctor mum"

They walked towards the collection of cars at the other end of the street with the two men flanking them.

"Doctor, they don't look much like ambulances"

"Then they probably aren't", he said as cheerily as he could, cradling his wrist.

"What actually happened Rose?"

"It was my mother," Rose began looking embarrassed.

"I guessed that bit", and he rubbed his cheek, Rose stopped walking and stood up on tip toes to put a kiss in it.

"Yea well she started hitting you around the head and then you she hit the back of your neck really hard and you collapsed. Your wrist then when crack I think you've broken it"

The Doctor shrugged,

"Least I didn't regenerate", then he turned to look at the men walking beside him,

"And you are?" the man didn't reply and the Doctor shrugged again.

"Happy Happy Happy!" he said to Rose and then they both stopped at the car.

A man got out of the car and the Doctor stared at him, and then broke out into a huge smile.

"I know you, and I can guess what's going on UNIT". He grinned.

"Who is it Doctor?" Rose asked

At the name Doctor the man stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"Can it be?" he asked himself, but then he shook his head.

"Rose meet Sergeant Benton, Sergeant Benton meet Rose"

The man broke into a huge smile and when to shake the Doctor hand but at a glance from one of the men he stopped and composed himself.

"Um in the car Doctor and friend"

"Friend's name is Rose" The Doctor said quickly. They both got in the car and Sergeant Benton got in the drivers seat in front.

"So Doctor, how have you been?"

"Fine dear fellow fine, and my I aske why I have been aressted? No why have I been arrested by UNIT of all people?"

"That Doctor is a long story, now I invite you to Christmas at UNIT"

Scout Girl

A/N I have no idea what is happening here, just to say, I'm making it up as I go along so don't ask me what is going to happen because I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Like the chapter before last.

Spoilers: I have no idea.

Dedicated: Godeyes Geller, Hobbit985, Ignoramus, Let There Be Sarah Tribbiani, blackhairdye, kyos-girl101, one of the riddles, yeknodelttil, NearlyHeadlessNic, I-Confuse-Everyone and Lolly for liking this story so much.

A/N: I have a confession to make, I am very vain of this story. I was thinking of a really really good line from a story and I thought of the Doctor's reasoning that if the cars didn't look like police cars they properly weren't, then I realised that it was from a story that I had written, this one. Oops.

* * *

"Who's Sergeant Benton?" Rose asked The Doctor in the back of the car.

"He's an old fried of mine, I met him when I worked for UNIT, the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Defending the Earth against aliens"

"Like you?" Rose joked; the Doctor shook his head and smiled.

"No Rose I was with UNIT. TARDIS needed reparing and it was the only way that I could get the parts"

"But when did you meet him? Was he like a Sarah Jane?"

The Doctor sighed, "You know when I regenerated?"

"Yea", said Rose as she leant into The Doctor and he wrapped his good arm around her.

"Well, this is my tenth body Rose and I met Benton first in my, oh I can't remember Benton?"

He aimed this question to Sergeant Benton who was driving the car.

"Yes Doctor," Benton replied, eager to help, he had known the Doctor for a long time but he hadn't seen him in years.

"Which body was I in when I first met you, what did I look like?"

"Doctor, you had black hair, um played the recorder, and then you had white hair I think and said you were in exile and then lastly you had a big scarf, teeth and curls. Then you disappeared Doctor"

"Thanks Benton" The Doctor said smiling, "Keep your eye on the road, I want to be in one piece when I get were ever I'm going"

Sergeant Benton gave the Doctor a salute and focused himself on driving.

"So Rose, I first met Sergeant Benton in my second body, then third then fourth, this was hundreds of years ago literally"

Rose stretched against The Doctor and then accidentally leaned against him wrist.

"Owww" The Doctor said scowling in pain.

"Sorry Doctor"

The Doctor nodded mutely. Rose leaned further into his arms and then stretched up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor leaned against Rose and they sat like that in each other's arms for a while until Rose said.

"Sergeant Benton said that you were exiled, why?"

"Oh that, that was because I broke the Time Lord laws of non-interference"

He shrugged.

"It happens, quite a lot actully"

The car stopped after another couple of minuets.

"Where are we" Rose asked Sergeant Benton who got out of the car and opened the door for the two of them to come out.

"Tower of London" Sergeant Benton replied.

"I never knew that the Tower of London was a UNIT headquarters"

Rose giggled something the Doctor didn't know that was a first.

The Doctor poked Rose and she stopped.

"Well" Sergeant Benton started, "Are we going in?"

"Of course, lead the way Sergeant"

Sergeant Benton led The Doctor and Rose around The Tower of London until The Doctor pointed at a picture of a globe with wings.

"See you've changed the logo, nice I like it"

"Doctor" Sergeant Benton said, "Have you met any of the old crowd?"

"We met Sarah Jane" Rose put in, "But no one else"

"You met Sarah Jane? She was a good friend. A feminist to the last but very nice" Sergeant Benton told her.

"Well", he directed to The Doctor, "We have a bit of a Christmas meeting every year"

"Just good luck that you found me then?" The Doctor asked causally.

"Not really bit of a story to that actually, we have only recently learnt about Torchwood, know them?"

"Vaguely" The Doctor lied, he had an inkling of the word in the back of his mind like it would mean something to him one day but for now he would just gather up the information.

"Well they have a thing about aliens so when that lady phoned them up, she was an operative of them by the way well they were going to come ad get you but we have hacked into there signal so that we can get to places faster than them but anyway we came and got you first."

"Thus explaining the large body guards. But Sergeant Benton you mentioned 'the old crowd' who's here?"

"Well" Sergeant Benton explained there is, "Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, Josephine Grant, Captain Mike Yates and Sir Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart,"

"Well I haven't seen them for centuries so led the way"

Sergeant Benton led them into a corridor filled with Christmas decorations and Rose looked around astonished. What was this alien catchers, UNIT had Christmas decorations up.

"Look", The Doctor said, pointing, "Mistletoe"

The Doctor swooped down and kissed Rose. She smiled into his lips and then kissed him back.

"You like mistletoe don't you Doctor?"

"I think I do, I might get a sprig of mistletoe and wear it in my button hole, what do you think?"

"Doctor, I will kill you if you do that"

"Why?" The Doctor asked and stuck out his tongue.

"Because you will look like an idiot, mistletoe is not for wearing in button holes!"

"Yea, but you think that that would stop me?"

"Well…"

"Rose, I wore celery in my button hole for almost my entire fifth life so I think mistletoe would be very stylish"

Rose spluttered.

"You did what?"

"I had celery in my button hole, it was very useful"

"What for?!?" Rose asked.

"It detected certain gases in the 'Praxis' range and I was allergic to them, then I ate the celery and survied" The Doctor said coolly.

"You're mad Doctor quite mad"

"Yep but you still love me"

"Of course"

The Doctor then kissed her again.

By this time Sergeant Benton had opened the door of the room and Captain Mike Yates came out.

"Doctor you old rogue"

* * *

Scout Girl

A/N Hope you liked, please review. If you want to make me really really happy then review all my stories but that might be asking for a little much. Well please review this story. Are you lot happy now? Rogue is spelt right.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't been updating this fic, but I've been so very busy and my RSD has got worse so I've not been in the mood for fluff.

**Don't kill me!**

If you kill me you don't get any more of this story…

* * *

The Doctor looked up embarrassed and then broke into a cocky grin.

"Captain Yates, you've hardly changed"

The Captain rolled his eyes and then looked the Doctor up and down.

"Which is more than can be said for you, Doctor"

The Doctor clapped his hands and then rubbed them together.

"This" The Doctor said, putting an arm around Rose's shoulder, "Is Rose"

"Jolly good, jolly good," The Captain said.

"Captain, Rose Doctor come in, come in, come in" Sergeant Benton said urgently, "Turkey's getting cold."

The Doctor grinned at that and reached out his hand to Rose, she took it and then behind Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates they walked into the hall.

Rose was amazed at the size of the room. She nudged The Doctor.

"Bit like the TARDIS" she whispered, "You know, bigger on the inside"

The Doctor looked around the vast room and nodded.

"Yea, you're right Rose" He looked around until he saw who he was looking for, a man who's hair and moustache was completely white but he still looked as fit as a fiddle.

"Brig…" He started but was cut off by the man himself.

"Doctor, haven't seen you in years, dear man, how old are you now anyway?"

The Doctor shrugged,

"Well over one thousand, I start to lose count"

The Brigadier nodded like he understood, and then he looked at Rose.

"And you are…"

Rose smiled; it was nice to be noticed.

"I'm Rose Tyler, I urm…" She looked at The Doctor and then at the Brigadier and then back again. "… I'm with The Doctor"

Well, she thought, it could be interpreted in two ways couldn't it?

The Doctor pulled Rose along the table until they reached…

"Liz Shaw" The Doctor said proudly, "How are you?"

The ginger haired woman stood up and shock The Doctor's hand.

"I'm well Doctor, I've left UNIT and this is actually the first time that I have seen all the crew in a while now, how about you?"

"I'm well, very well in fact", as he said this he drew Rose closer to him. "Better than I was a few centuries ago at least."

"You seem friendlier anyway"

The Doctor looked vaguely astonished.

"I was always friendly"

Liz raised her eyebrows and the Doctor sighed and kissed Rose on the cheek and removed his arm from her waist taking it to cradle his bad wrist.

"You okay?" Rose asked and The Doctor and he nodded.

"Yea" he said looking around until his eyes fell on Captain Yates,

"Captain!" He shouted and Mike walked over.

"Doctor?"

"Any chance you can get the TARDIS here could you?"

"Sergeant Benton's already organized that Doctor, it'll be here within the hour"

"Darn!" The Doctor said sighing, "you don't happen to have a medical room around here do you?"

"Yes Doctor, Benton will show you the way"

Out of no where John was at Mike's side.

The Doctor pressed a kiss to Rose's lips and walked away with John talking about the old times.

Rose felt a little lonely without the Doctor and she reached up to touch her lips, a bubbly woman came and stood next to her.

"You with the Doctor?" She asked

Rose nodded to the lady and the woman laughed and stuck out her hand.

"Jo Grant, well I was Jo Jones but I was divorced you see so, anyway Jo Grant"

"Rose Tyler" Rose said feeling foolish.

"Rose, we've record of you, from when Downing Street blew, was that you? And the Doctor?"

Rose nodded smiling, not feeling at all threatened by the fact that they had records about her.

"We were, who else but the Doctor?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Who else? But our records are a bit muddled, a Bad Wolf Virus or some such, Torchwood has it too, not that we talk to them much, they are way too… well they're not us!"

Rose nodded and soon she and Jo where talking about there adventures and how the Doctor had changed over the years.

In the medical room The Doctor looked around sighing. He paced around and then again.

"Doctor?" Benton asked after the third time that the Doctor had walked around the room.

"I need a splint for my wrist"

Benton rolled his eyes and went over to the cupboard that the Doctor hadn't opened and reached in to get a splint.

"Thanks Benton" The Doctor said as he gently put the brace on.

"Oh we had times didn't we Doctor?"

"Oh we did, do you remember the daleks?"

"How could I not?"

"Oh and the Zygons"

The Doctor and Sergeant Benton carried on reliving past ventures until Sergeant Benton's phone rang. He held it up to his ear and spoke a few words into it.

"They want us back, turkey to be served"

The Doctor smiled and stretched.

"Rose'll be wanting me back as well," He said and the two of them headed back to the main hall.

* * *

Scout Girl 


End file.
